When life starts badly, what to you do?
by trishasteele
Summary: Trisha finds herself reminiscing about her hard life and struggle on the streets after bio vault.  Memories are to be forgotten and new ones she must be decovered, where does a Mr Kai Hiwatari come into this?  T,sexual reference/language contains OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my story. I am a 15 year old girl. I have been an orphan since I was 4; my parents were killed off by Bio vault, though only they and I knew that. To the outside world it was a tragic accident, are people really that dense? They were fine till I showed up at a Russian beyblade tournament and then next day suspiciously they just die? Whilst driving, and without me in the car. This takes me back to what happened next. After my parents death I was put into care, funny enough 2 days later ironically on my fourth birthday someone came to `adopt ' me.

I should have run right then, but having the innocence of a child did not help. I was smart enough to realise something wasn't right and not stupid enough to think my parents had just vanished like the idiotic stories the foster carers tried to tell me. It wasn't till I reached 8 that I figured it all out. By then my I.q was higher than most average young teenagers and the training I received from the place I was taken to be nonetheless helpful for me, though I hate to admit it. My plotting started a day after excruciating `training' and I knew it had to stop, why I should help them in the future when they killed my parents and ruined by life? As soon as I reached 10 I began to my escape. After my 13th birthday however my plans seemed unneeded, one of Bio vaults top students (also the grandson of the owner) made his escape, also my perfect chance, I had always been second you see, being a girl, it didn't comprehend to them I was gaining far more knowledge than their precious male soldiers.

Funny enough their loyal top student ran away, however this is besides the point, he created enough attention and damage (the spoilt brat), that I practically walked out.

I am Trisha Steele and this is my story, now 15 I am a bio vault run away and, I honestly thought from here on my life could only improve, being that naive was the biggest mistake of my life.

Streets of Russia, My POV age 13

I must keep running, I can't stop, as soon as they figure out their second best is gone they will try to hunt me down immediately, stupid bastards should have treated me better, not that I would want them to, I hate them with a passion. Wait what's this? Isn't that the boy himself? Aahahaha this is priceless, crap he's spotted me.

I picked up the pace and turned down an alley. I felt his presence behind me.

"Why are you running from me?" His icy tone did not put me in the best of moods. I don't like being treated lower than everyone else. And this boy obviously thought he was god's gift. I ignored his question and jumped on top of a dumpster which gave me easy access to the roof of an abandoned shop. Of course he followed. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around; I snatched it back and snarled at him.

"I asked you a question."

"And I chose not to answer it."

He glared at me and I smirked, "What does the abbeys **top **student not like being ignored? Poor little brat." He lunged for me, but my training kicked in and soon we were sparing off one another. He, being the cheap looser that he is tripped me and I lost my footing, not without bringing him down with me, I hooked his foot with my own and he fell, not to graciously might I add, on top of me. This unfortunately gave him the opportunity to pin me down. "Well, looks like you're in a bit of a pickle now girl." I kneed him where it hurts and I heard him grunt, he didn't move though, he instead sat on me straddling my waist.

"What the fuck do you want?" "You had better learn to watch your tongue-" ,"or what? You'll hit me? Go on then if you're as pathetic as them, I've had worse." He looked at me curiously for a second then snorted. "You're the lab rat? Seriously? How could I not have seen it before? I thought Boris had more taste than this, no wonder he kept you hidden." I despised this guy already; I loathe that name and Boris, wrong move Hiwatari. I spat on his face( I know its disgusting, trust me I don't approve but you'll see why I did it.) he glared and wiped his face giving me the chance to kick him off and let me run. I knew he would be right behind me, this didn't stop me.

I was doing well until I ran into a group of men, drunken men at that, does god hate me this much? I knew I could fight a few of them off, but not all of them, not to mention I still had _him _following me.

"Hello beautiful, fancy keeping me company?" "Not on your life" he approached me and I fought off two of them and knocked the third out, but the remaining three were not too happy about what I had done to their mates. I fly kicked one and the others grabbed me feet, and I lost my footing. My head hit the floor and I saw a blur of blue, great just the thing I need. I thought he would laugh and leave me or something similar. This was not the case. The last thing I saw was him finishing them off, and then it all went black.

Kai POV

She's off again, doesn't she get tired? Most girls would have given in by now. Looks like she has stopped, so much for her being strong. What's this? She's surrounded by a load of , not surprising, got to give her credit she did pretty well with them, considering. I honestly don't know why Im helping her. Hn, I wanted answers from her, if I help she'll owe me.

After I knocked them all out, this wasn't particularly hard given their pathetic state. I picked her up bridal style to find she wasn't that heavy at all. She was worryingly light. I shrugged it off and looked for a place that we could stay for the night, as well as not getting caught by Bio vault.

Normal POV

Kai walked down the cold streets of Russia swiftly, not at all slouching form the extra weight. He heard his name being called, and he stiffened. "KAI!" had he been caught? He turned his head slightly to find his old team mate Tyson. "Kai buddy, what are you doing out here in the cold- and Woooaahh who's the chick?" "Long story Tyson." "Well gets your arse into the hotel then, Im presuming you don't have a place to stay? You can bring her too." Kai turned and followed Tyson into the Hotel.

My POV

I woke up with a massive headache and no comprehension of where of whom I was with. My limbs ached and the bruises Boris had given me before were not helping, I shuddered at the memory. Being so venerable pleased him, it excited him, he liked being in control.

I got up hesitantly and walked to the door to find Kai and a group of boys sitting around a table, pretty much whispering; however with my advanced hearing I heard every word.

"So who's the girl Kai" The blonde haired boys asked, nudging him suggestively. Oh please like he could get himself a girlfriend, I gagged at the thought of us together; however I did learn his name, Kai eh?

"She's some girl from the abbey, must have escaped when I destroyed the lab."

"She looks pretty messed up, have you seen all the bruises on her?"

"Yeah."

At this point I was annoyed at where the conversation was heading. So I stepped out the room and cleared my throat.

"Sorry for interrupting, your little gossiping, but would you mind telling what the hell I am doing here, and you-" I pointed at Kai " what's with the stalking ? Why did you bring me here?" I glared at him.

They all stared at me in shock and blushed, I looked down to see why, and I was in a pair of plain black girl boxer shorts and a fitted red tank top.

"Oh grow up and stop drooling, I asked you a question"

They went silent again, and I growled. I went to walk out of the door but a pair of strong hands grabbed my arm.

I turned round and glared, "you want something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah a `Thanks for saving my ass last night` might be a good place to start", "I didn't want or need your help, you could have left me there to die, and I would have preferred that". " Listen here you ungrateful wench, I saved your sorry ass, the least you could do is talk to me." " Oh really ,listen here, you conceited bastard, I didn't asked you to chase me, in fact if you hadn't followed me in the first place I wouldn't have needed you to `save' me so take you questions and shove them-" " ok guys calm down here." Said the boy with extremely long hair and a red bandana. "Excuse me, who are you exactly?" I glared at him, but it didn't faze him that much. "Im Ray Kon, Im one of Blade Breakers, Kai is our Captain." "Some Captain wasn't he in Bio vault like, 24 hours ago." He didn't answer "My point exactly." Kai came up to me, "I told you to watch what you say"

"What cant Voltaire's Precious Grandson take the truth, you make me sick, you and your real team or do they only count when you're on a break from this one? You all get treated like Royalty in that place, and you think you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot say, Im sick of people like you telling what I can do, you have no idea who I am, so leave me the fuck alone."

I stormed out of the Hotel room and ran down the street.

My POV, Two years later, streets of Japan

God how the hell did I end up here again? Oh yeah Mr Dickson, seriously , I love the guy , but come on, I don't have time to train a load of ungrateful kids, Ok so they're only a year or two younger than me and apparently the leader is the same age. Still, I guess I owe him a lot, he did take me in

~flashback~

_God I hate Hiwatari, who the hell does he think he is? Talking to me like that, I have no idea where I'm going but anywhere is better than- "Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised to the balding man in front of me and started to carry on walking, but his voice made me stop. "That's quite alright my dear, what's a young girl like you doing out this late at night, do you have a place to stay?" I thought about lying, but I was so hungry and cold I wasn't going to turn down someone offering so I turned around to face him, he looked familiar, but to be honest he had the whole Santa look going on ,maybe that was it, still he might be of use. "No, but could you tell me any places that would take me in just for the night?" "Well you can stay with me, I am the head of the BBA and we have plenty of room for new recruits, say, do you blade already?" so thats where I've seen him before "Yes Sir" "Oh none of this sir business , My Name is Stanley Dickinson." "Steele, Trisha Steele." "Nice to meet you."_

_~End Flashback~_

I took to calling him Stan, he wouldn't let my call him anything formal and I wanted to have my own name for him so that stuck with me, that as well as Dickey, but I only called him that when it was just us two. He was like the family I never had, he also adopted me.

It's been a year since it all happened and I feel like the luckiest person alive, in a few days it will be our little anniversary of the adoption, and as a thank you I promised I would do something for him, and vice versa. Funny enough that's how I got where I am now; about to help train a load of kids (even though they're practically the same age as me, but that's beside the point). God I am getting too soft.

Right so I woke up this morning feeling like shit, ever get that "I want to sleep and never wake up so fuck off alarm clock" feeling? Yeah well I have that.

When I finally got there after purposely walking as slow as possible I came to the desk of the building to find the receptionist flirting with a blader, she must be new she looks young. I walk straight past not bothering to tell her what or where I was going.

I knocked on the door and the old plump man grinned at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Okay so where are the ruggrats?" my term for my new `team` didn't seem to faze him however her grunted and replied "Look behind you." I complied and turned to the very last person I wanted to see.

"You!" i snarled and looked back to Mr. d, "Are you for real ? He opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it – "Yes he is very much serious, don't think im too happy taking orders from someone such as you, but business is business so suck it up and grow a pair because im not taking orders from someone who can't tie their own shoe laces." "You arrogant little prick; I'll show you where you can put those laces or better yet the whole freaking boot." I watch his gloating smile turn into anger and smirked in his direction. Mr D coughed and I turned towards him, before he could speak, I decided to lay some ground rules.

" -Right first off if we are really doing this they listen to me at all times, I don't have time to waste and im doing this as a favour so they can stick with it or get lost, secondly if that one there-" I pointed over to the muscular looking boy with two toned hair; " steps out of line im going to castrate him so he better not piss me off." there was a short silence, " Right then if there are no questions I will see you all at 6:30 am: awake in Tyson's front yard. We will run a short few laps then get breakfast, after that the real training begins. Goodbye" I walked off feeling rather proud of myself.

As I got further down the street I started to realise how cold it was, not that it was anything compared to Russia, just not ideal for me to be wearing a sleeveless top at just over 4 degrees.

I got to the end of a narrow road and felt someone behind me, I snuck round an alley way and jumped walls that were next to each other to get onto the low roof of a building. I watched as the figure appeared and it was that guy from earlier the one with the sarcastic remarks, why would he be following me? I sat down and waited for him to join me. I heard his footsteps; they were quiet like mine, almost impossible to detect however my training made sure that I could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and for once no trace of malice in my voice. He too seemed surprised by my tone, but nonetheless answered swiftly,

"I could say the same to you, you do realise it's close to freezing out here and you're wearing that?"

I grunted in his direction,

"What of it?"

He sat next to me much to my annoyance, which he clearly knew of just ignored,

" Look I know for some reason you don't like me and believe me I don't go where im not wanted, usually, however if you're going to be helping this team I somehow managed to land myself in i'd appreciate if you had the effort to take care of yourself as well. Being practically on the same team now no matter how you take it ,gives me the responsibility to make sure you don't fuck it up with carelessness to yourself, now you can either stay here and freeze and make a pathetic impression tomorrow or you can be somewhat intelligent and take my jacket and have a coffee with me or at least let me walk you home."

I was a bit short for words after hearing that proposal, not that it mattered,

" And why, pray tell are you being erm nice to me ?"

I got up and stood infront of him, my 5ft 6 frame only came up to his chin but my confidence remained as I stared at him.

"Look are you coming or not, im not asking again."

I chuckled slightly as he avoided my question,

"fine, just remember you asked."

He handed me his jacket, and I shrugged it on, it was huge on me but I didn't care, we got to the coffee shop and he ordered his drink and looked at me expectantly. I never have any money, I keep all my savings for parts and the necessities I never allow Mr D to give me money and he thinks I have a flat I share with my mates now, biggest load of bullshit I've made up in my life.

"Nah im alright, I just wanna sit here for a bit and warm up, and then I'll get out of your hair."

He simply rolled his eyes and ordered two of what he asked for, I glared at him.

"I don't have the money for that you idiot",

"I know that's why im paying."

I leaned back slightly confused,

"why?",

"Why what?",

"Why are you doing all this? I don't need your charity, Mr D pities me enough as it is you sure as hell better not start it as well."

He just looked out of the window as if I wasn't there, it didn't bother me, but I settled further into my chair and felt the cut on my back re open, blood slowly seeped through my top and I felt it stick to my back. I cursed silently.

"Shit",

He looked over at me "what is it?",

"Nothing, I have to err, go, sorry I'll pay you back some time here's your jacket.", I flung it off trying not to let it touch my back too much, but I failed and he caught a glimpse off my top, I heard him chuck the money on the table and call out to the waitress, but I had run far by then and didn't look back.

I stopped to catch my breath and winced slightly as I felt the air sting the wound. I hissed quietly and tried to pick up my pace to get to the workhouse I had been squatting in. But someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back, a guy in his early twenties slurred a hey at me his breath strong with vodka.

"Let go now",

" Awh don't be like that sweetheart."

I kicked him hard in the shins and he felt to the ground I turned to start running but he grabbed my foot and I landed flat on my back, on the gash. I cried out to some extent and cursed in as many languages I knew. I felt dizzy the pain was taking my breath away. Suddenly I heard the drunken guy shout out and run off. I turned my head to find the guy from earlier there; I still don't even remember his name. He walked over towards me and was about to pick me up but I wasn't having that.

"Do not touch me."

"And why not? it's not like you can get up"

"If you value your life get the fuck away from me",

I dragged myself up and made sure to do it as quick as possible regardless of the pain. He sighed and put his arm round my waist,

"What the hell are you doing",

"Stopping you from falling flat on your face."

I tried to get away but I ended up hurting myself more than him. He lead me over to a nearby bench and sat me down, he looked at me anxiously and I sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, you don't know me, you don't even know my name and for that matter I can't remember yours, you may have helped me out tonight and for that im grateful but I've been doing long before I met you and I will continue to do so, don't judge what you don't understand."

He snorted and I half heartedly glared at him,

"You done? I stopped that guy because it was the right thing to do, not because I wanted to hear your life story, your past is your problem and yes I do know your name Trisha im a bit hurt you don't recall mine."

He retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Good",

"That doesn't mean im not going to ask what the fuck happened to your back, don't pretend you have no idea what im talking about you got blood on my jumper."

"Sorry" I mumbled at him, "That wasn't a request for an apology it was me telling you im not going until you tell me what happened to your back."

" It's nothing I just got into a bit of trouble a while back, not that it's any of your business or that you would care."

"Well it looks like it needs to be checked out by the hospital- ",

"No way, no hospitals, I hate doctors more than biovault."

"What was that?"

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about",

"Fine play it that way, but your either letting me see it or im carrying you to a hospital."

The nerve of this guy, he won't go away.

"Excuse me but since when do I listen to you? I don't even know you."

"I don't know you either, didn't stop me from helping you out did it?"

Argh he doesn't even realise what has getting himself into. "Fine." I slowly lifted my top up from the back making sure my front was covered. I heard him breathe out slightly when he saw it, he pulled my top down gently and turned me back round, and I avoided his eyes.

"Do you have a medical kit back at your house?" I tensed at that, how was I supposed to answer? I was living in a rundown warehouse for pity's sake it's not exactly the most inviting of places, he noticed my lack of answer and changed his mind,

"Forget that then, we can go back to mine, the others won't be in they've gone out to eat." I just nodded.

About 10 minutes later we arrived outside the house I walked away from about 2 or 3 years ago now, he lead me through the front door and into the kitchen, I went to sit on the counter and was about to struggle before he helped me up one handed like it was effort less, cocky shit. "Wait here I'll be right back." With that he walked out to get what I presumed to be the first aid kit.

"It's not like I could exactly go anywhere even if I wanted to." I replied pretty much to myself. He re entered the room with a small red case.

"Turn around ,please."

Wow he asked nicely, I turned around and attempted to life my top up and of course couldn't because I kept flinching, he sighed and lifted it himself,

"Not gonna lie, this might sting a little."

He dabbed the cotton and cleaned the cut, it hurt like hell but I wouldn't cry out, id learnt not to, pain had come so regularly to me at one point and I was taught to ignore it no matter what.

"This will need a few stitches, like 3 or 4 ...I can do it for you if you want it won't be exactly pleasant but it needs to be done."

I nodded again, "Okay, just get it over with im tired and need to go, home, yeah home."

He raised his eyebrows at my stutter but carried anyhow. "Im done now." He moved away and began putting everything back in its place as well as cleaning up the bloody mess on the counter beside him. "Thank you." I stared at him and he looked back at me, we stayed like that for a while until he heard the door being unlocked. "You're welcome, im guessing you don't want them to know about this whole little saga?"

I nodded for what seems the hundredth time today, "Clever one aint ya? Nothing happened today okay? I came round to tell you about the schedule tomorrow." He looked at me in understanding and I simply got off the side top and walked out the door, despite the various looks I received from his team mates.

I felt slightly enlightened with the whole day; I went from looking after a load of idiots to being followed by a surprising stalker to being looked after by said stalker, so confusing. Thing is now I have nowhere to go, not that I would let them know that. I've been alone for a while now and to be honest the warehouse isn't that bad once you get used to it. I don't have many clothes and i bring them all to the training centre to be washed as well as me having a shower there because it just looks like im cleaning up after my workout. No one will ever know and for now that's just perfect for me.

I awoke with a strangled gasp as the dream replayed slowly in my head over and over, my hair matted and damp with sweat sent shivers down my spine as the cold night air blew against my clammy skin. It had happened again, same time, same dream.

I decided to check my watch only to find that it was 5 o'clock; I had an hour and a half to get ready and be at Tyson's. Great. I got dressed in the some tight leggings and a tank top so I would be able to move freely later on, today is gonna be a long day.

I got outside Tyson's within ten minutes of leaving, my watch said it was 6:00, ahh well I was a bit earlier tough luck they better be at least awake. I knocked on the door and surprise surprise I was greeted by Mr. happy himself. He looked kinda cute in a creepy way, his hair was dishevelled and he was rubbing his eyes. Not a morning person, hmm this could come handy to me. I walked straight past him and into the living room. His house (Tyson's) or rather dojo was surprisingly tidy and nicely decorated, to be honest I've stormed in and out of it so many times I never really noticed.. I turned towards sleepy,

"And where are your so called team mates?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he rolled his,

"Still asleep like I should be, however im not as incompetent as them and never keep a lady waiting." he added the last bit in sarcastically.

"For god's sake, if I have to do this tomorrow there will be hell to pay."

"Do what-" I walked past him again and into the kitchen grabbed the largest cup and filled it with ice cold water, I came back out of the kitchen ignoring the large smirk on his face and barged into the other room to find 3 teenage boys sprawled out on the floor snoring away without a care in the world. Big mistake. I walked up to them making sure not to utter a single sound until I got close enough and I dumped the whole jug over all of them.

"AHHHHHH, HOLY FUCK."

I smirked and look at them all, their disorientated gazes over me until they could finally comprehend who I was and what I had done.

"Dude what the hell man?"

I let my gaze fall onto Tyson and in a bored manor I replied,

" I don't have time for this mindless drivel, I want you up and dressed in the next ten minutes and if i have to come back in here things will get ugly." Idly I wandered out of the room, inwardly smirking satisfied with the result of my ingenious waking up technique.

One by one they stumbled out of the room, yawning and stretching as they did so. I was going to have a lot of fun with this lot I could tell.

"Right, now that you're all wide awake , we can start, outside now. Move !"

They weren't as bad as I thought they would be, other than Tyson, he was worse... however I knew Kai would be up to standards and Rei was pretty good due to all the martial arts he does..


	2. Chapter 3

_Hey there guys, I realised that when I first uploaded this I didn't put it into proper chapters, so Im going to start this next one as chapter three, and the others won't be as long as the first. Enjoy :) xoxo_

_Chapter three._

It was hot today I decided. The sun was out and I was happy, for once in a long time the day seemed promising. Jogging was calming to me, the world seemed to fly by and it was by no competition, the easiest way to kill time. I was waiting for them to show up, Kai said he'd get them all back in the clearing in the next 10 mins so I took it upon myself to try and trust him, they have 4 minutes and counting. Or there will be hell to pay. I'd let them go for a break; Tyson's endless wining was giving me a migraine.

I felt a presence behind me, the abbey had taught me never to let my guard down, a factor that is sometimes helpful, but mainly a hindrance. I knew who it was instantly, Rei had a certain cat-like charm about him, and his steps were accurate and smooth, yet not completely silent. I turned to him and he smiled.

"So what's next on the agenda?",

"Well when the rest of you team actually decided to show their faces, we'll have a few matches so I can asses you properly. I've seen the tapes, now I want it in real life, so you better live up to your reputations."

I took out my blade and heard him gasp quietly, I smirked.

My bit beast yin had been with me ever since I can remember, she was an ancient and powerful spirit and I hardly have to summon her, I haven't in a match since the abbey. She only comes out for training and for my personal preference. She is a fire type beast and has a similar resemblance to Dranzer from what I've seen of her. Except yin is much more grand in my books, she's a royal dark blue phoenix, her eyes are a piercing shade of green and her talents are endless.

I pulled my rip cord and she skilfully glided around the park, the way we moved was like a dance. I closed my eyes and let my feelings control her, fluid rapid movements one after another perfectly sequenced, where I fore sore her to go, she went. I heard Rei take out his blade and as he stealthily tried to launch I beat him to it, knocking his blade back into his hand, before collecting mine in my own. I don't like surprise attacks, got to give him credit though, he's got balls going for it like that.

"There is one thing and one thing only you need to know about me. I am always prepared; I will know your moves before you have even thought them. I have watched your battles in close perception, taken notes in order to help you improve, as a world class blader I would have expected better from you Rei, to go jumping in to a battle when you have no idea of the contestants ability is a mediocre mistake, though I will hand it to you, you have guts, thats good potential."

By this time the rest of the group had arrived and Rei was standing there in slight shock, blushing madly.

"Right, get in pairs. Kai come here I want to discuss their techniques with you." He grunted and complied, we watched an analysed their progress over the course of the day until they were completely shattered. I and Kai decided to spar as they lay on the floor continuously panting.

We put our blades to the floor, and demonstrated what we would be doing next week, I only control one of their workouts a week and for the rest of it I watch Kai train them and help where I can. We would be showing them how to physically fight, low contact martial arts. Something I had been taught in the abbey, I order to be able to defend myself.

I started, of course. My arm flew out and came close to contacting his chest, he grabbed my hand and twisted me around, I brought my leg up to his chin and he ducked, similarly he tried to knock my legs from beneath me, we carried on until we were ready to drop, sweat dripped off us and neither of us were going to slip up. I called time and we stopped.

"Ok so that's something like how it will run, as there is an odd number of us, you will all either fight me or Kai, if it's raining, I don't care. If it's snowing, I don't care, and if it's baking hot, I do not care. We will train every Saturday unless I say otherwise; some weeks will be harder than others. You get the point. For now that's it we're done, and believe it or not, im not this blunt outside of training, try to crack a smile."

They chuckled slightly. They all turned round and involved themselves in conversation, not wanting to intrude I began walking in the opposite direction, making my way back home. Well... the ware house. The breeze fluttered in and out of my hair, cooling my damp neck from the mornings work. I had all day to go yet. Wonderful.

~later on~

The sun was setting and I needed a change of scenery, the beach was my favourite place, whenever im lonely or in deep thought this is where I go. The sky was a light red, oranges and pinks swirled their way across it. The sea was calm, still and silent, the smell of salt was hypnotic and the whole scene was tranquil. I sat on the sand, letting myself sink into it, my breathing matched the rhythm of the waved and I was close to falling asleep.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was powerful; he could hold so much meaning in his tone with just a simple sentence. It was annoying.

"I was trying to meditate actually."

My voice was a bit harsh; he didn't care though, not even a flinch.

"Where did you go today? Max asked for you but you had just wondered off. Do we smell or something Steele?"

I sighed, "You got a problem Hiwatari? I don't invite myself; if there had been an invitation going I might have followed. I have other things I could be doing with my time other than having to worry if your team mates have taken offence to me not following them around like a lost puppy."

"The offer is there, im not going to repeat it again. I'll leave you to enjoy your meditation." I watched him abscond, absentmindedly playing with the ends of my hair, and turned back towards the ocean, if only they knew.

Crimson eyes watched her, deep in thought. Hearing that last sentence meant there were things he didn't know, and things he intended to find out.


End file.
